wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ VII. W którym Ben-Zuf sądzi, iż powinienby uskarżać się na gubernatora generalnego na zaniedbanie go. W dziesięć minut potem gubernator generalny i „ludność“ spali snem głębokim w izbie posterunkowej, ponieważ gurbi nie podniosło się jeszcze z ruin. Sen oficera w części był nieco zaniepokojony myślą, że wobec tylu nowych wydarzeń pozostawał w nieświadomości ich przyczyn. Chociaż nie był bynajmniej kosmografem, wytężywszy jednak pamięć, przypomniał sobie niektóre prawa ogólne. Zapytywał więc sam siebie, czy zmiana w pochyłości osi ziemskiej ku ekliptyce nie wywołała tych fenomenów. Ale jeżeli podobna zmiana wytłómaczyłaby przeniesienie się morza, a poniekąd i punktów kardynalnych, to nie mogłaby spowodować skrócenia dnia, ani też zmniejszyć natężenia ciężkości na powierzchni kuli. Hektor Servadac prędko musiał się zrzec tego przypuszczenia, co go mocno martwiło, gdyż dalej nie wiedział co już przypuszczać. Ale zapewne szereg fenomenów nie skończył się jeszcze i być może, iż jaki nowy objaw wyprowadzi go na drogę. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Na drugi dzień pierwszem staraniem Ben-Zufa było przyrządzenie dobrego śniadania. Należało pokrzepić się, do licha! Sam był głodny jak trzy miliony Algierczyków. Teraz była sposobność ostatecznego załatwienia się z kilkunastu jajami, których kataklizm nie dosięgnął. Gdyby się dodało do tego zupę kuskusu, którą ordynans umiał doskonale przyrządzać, uczyniłoby to pyszną ucztę. Owoż piec znajdował się w posterunku, miedziany rądel błyszczał, jak gdyby tylko co wyszedł z rąk kotlarza, wody świeżej nie brakło. Zanurzywszy jaja na trzy minuty we wrzącej wodzie, Ben-Zuf podejmował się otrzymać je doskonale miękkie. Ogień natychmiast został rozniecony i ordynans, według swego zwyczaju, począł nucić piosnkę wojskową. A czy jest do woli W naszej puszce soli? I kawał pieczeni, Czy się już rumieni? Kapitan Servadac, przechadzając się, ciekawie spoglądał na te kucharskie przygotowania. Wyczekując nowych fenomenów, które mogłyby wydobyć go z niepewności, zapytywał sam siebie czy też nie wydarzy się jeszcze jaka osobliwość. Czy kuchnia będzie funkcyonować jak zwykle? Czy powietrze zmodyfikowane podda jej swój kontyngens tlenu? Tak jest, ogień rozniecił się i pod przyspieszonym nieco podmuchem Ben-Zufa piękny płomień wybuchnął z pomiędzy trzasek, pomięszanych z węglami. Więc pod tym względem nie zaszło nic szczególnego. Postawiono rądel na kuchni, woda rądel napełniła i Ben-Zuf czekał aż płyn kipieć pocznie, by pogrążyć w niego jaja, które wydawały się jakby próżne, tak były lekkie. Dwie minuty nie upłynęły, a woda już się zagotowała. — O, do licha! jakże teraz prędko ogień rozgrzewa! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — To nie ogień więcej rozgrzewa — odrzekł kapitan Servadac, zastanowiszy się — lecz woda prędzej się zagotowuje. I wziąwszy stustopniowy termometr, wiszący w posterunku na ścianie, zanurzył go w kipiącą wodę. Termometr wskazał tylko sześćdziesiąt stopni. — Masz tobie! — zawołał oficer — woda gotuje się przy sześćdziesięciu stopniach, zamiast przy stu. — I cóż, panie kapitanie? — A o to co, Ben-Zuf: radzę ci, byś pozostawił jaja dobry kwandrans w rądlu, a i wtedy bodaj czy będą zgotowane. — Ależ będą twarde! — Nie, mój przyjacielu, bodaj czy będą należycie rozgrzane. Przyczyną tego fenomenu było widocznie zmniejszenie się wysokości pokładu atmosferycznego, co się zgadzało ze zmniejszeniem gęstości powietrza, już dostrzeżonem; kapitan Servadac nie omylił się. Słup powietrza na powierzchni kuli ziemskiej zmniejszył się o trzecią część prawie i dlatego to woda pod mniejszem ciśnieniem, gotowała się przy sześćdziesięciu stopniach, zamiast przy stu. Taki sam fenomen powtórzyłby się na szczycie góry wysokiej na jedynaście tysięcy metrów i gdyby kapitan Servadac miał barometr, mógłby już sprawdzić to zniżenie się kolumny atmosferycznej. Taż sama okoliczność wywołała u Ben-Zufa i u niego osłabienie głosu, owo szybsze oddychanie i owo ściskanie się naczyń krwionośnych, z czem już oswoili się. — A jednak — powiedział sam do siebie — trudno, zdaje mi się, przypuszczać, by nasze obozowisko przeniesione zostało na taką wysokość, ponieważ oto morze omywa skały nadbrzeżne! Ale jeżeli tym razem Hektor Servadac wyprowadził wnioski słuszne, nie mógł jeszcze powiedzieć jaka ich przyczyna. Tymczasem, dzięki przedłużonemu zanurzeniu, jaja prawie zgotowały się. Tak samo stało się z zupą. Ben-Zuf słusznie zauważył, iż na przyszłość wypadnie o godzinę wcześniej rozpoczynać kucharstwo — i podał do stołu swemu kapitanowi. A podczas gdy ten zajadał z wielkim apetytem, pomimo tłoczących się myśli, Ben-Zuf zwykłym swym trybem zaczął: — No i cóż, panie kapitanie? — A cóż, Ben-Zuf! — odrzekł oficer, mający zwyczaj w ten sposób odpowiadać mu. — Co teraz poczniemy? — Będziemy czekać. — Czekać?... — Dopóki nie przyjdą po nas. — Od morza? — Rozumie się, że od morza, ponieważ teraz obozujemy na wyspie. — Więc pan kapitan myśli, że koledzy... — Myślę, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że katastrofa ograniczyła się tylko do niektórych punktów wybrzeża algierskiego, i że zatem nasi koledzy są żywi i zdrowi. — Tak, panie kapitanie, trzeba mieć nadzieję. — Nie ma więc co wątpić o tem, że generalny gubernator nie zechce mieć na sumieniu tego, co zaszło. Musiał on wysłać z Algieru kilka statków dla zbadania wybrzeży i spodziewam się, iż o nas nie zapomni. Pilnuj więc morza, Ben-Zuf, i jak tylko ukaże się okręt, poczniemy robić mu sygnały. — A jeżeli nie ukaże się? — Natenczas zbudujemy statek i udamy się do tych, którzy do nas przybyć nie chcieli. — Dobrze, panie kapitanie. Więc pan jesteś marynarzem? — Każden jest marynarzem, kto nim być potrzebuje, — odpowiedział bez wahania oficer sztabu głównego. Otóż dlatego to Ben-Zuf, z perspektywą przed oczyma, bezustannie badał horyzont dni następnych. Ale żaden żagiel nie ukazywał się. — Do stu Kabylów! —zawołał — jego ekscelencya gubernator generalny coś zaniedbuje nas. Dnia 6 stycznia sytuacya dwóch naszych wyspiarzów bynajmniej się nie zmieniła. Dzień ten 6ty stycznia był datą rzeczywistą, to jest kalendarzową, nim jeszcze dawna doba ziemska utraciła dwanaście godzin na dwadzieścia cztery. Kapitan Servadac nie bez powodu, w celu lepszego oryentowania się, trzymał się dawnej metody. To też chociaż słońce wschodziło i zachodziło dwanaście razy na horyzoncie wyspy, liczył on tylko sześć dni od północy 1go stycznia, jako od początku roku cywilnego. Zegarek służył mu do dokładnego notowania godzin upływających. Rozumie się, że zegar z wahadłem, w obecnych okolicznościach podałby mu godziny fałszywe, wskutek zmniejszenia się ciężkości; ale zegar poruszany sprężyną nie podlega wrażeniom atrakcyi i jeżeli zegarek kapitana był dobry, to musiał iść regularnie nawet po tylu wstrząśnieniach w fizycznym ustroju. Właśnie to się teraz wydarzyło. — Do licha, panie kapitanie — rzekł wtedy Ben-Zuf, który zwąchał nieco literatury — zdaje mi się, że pan stajesz się Robinsonem, a ja zarywam na Piętaszka! Czy jestem murzynem? — Nie, Ben-Zuf — odrzekł kapitan Servadac — jesteś pięknej białej cery... przyciemnionej. — Piętaszek biały — odrzekł Ben-Zuf, — to nie jest według regulaminu, ale ja to wolę! Więc 6 stycznia, widząc, że nikt nie przybywa, kapitan uznał za właściwe zrobić to, co przed nim robili wszyscy Robinsoni, to jest zbadać roślinne i zwierzęce zasoby swej posiadłości. Wyspa Gurbi — takie nadał jej miano — miała powierzchni około trzech tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych, to jest trzykroć stotysięcy hektarów; woły, krowy, kozy i owce znajdowały się tu w obfitości, ale ilości ich nie podobna było oznaczyć. Zwierzyny było podostatkiem i nie było obawy, by opuściła terytoryum. Zboża nie brakowało. Za trzy miesiące rozmaite jego gatunki mogły być zebrane i przechowane. A zatem wyżywienie gubernatora, ludności i dwóch kóz było najzupełniej zabezpieczone. Nawet gdyby nowi mieszkańcy wylądowali na wyspę, istnienie ich byłoby niemniej pewne. Od 6 do 13 stycznia padał deszcz bardzo obfity. Niebo ciągle pokryte było gęstemi chmurami. Kilkakrotnie srożyła się burza, rzecz rzadka w tej porze roku. Ale Hektor Servadac nie omieszkał zauważyć, że temperatura nienormalnie miała się ku podwyższeniu. Dziwne to byłoby lato, poczynające się w styczniu! Drugie spostrzeżenie było jeszcze szczególniejsze, a mianowicie wzrost temperatury nie tylko ciągły, ale postępowy, jak gdyby kula ziemska przybliżała się ku słońcu, w sposób regularny i ciągły. Wraz z ciepłem i światło także wytężało się i gdyby nie gęsta zasłona z chmur między niebem a powierzchnią wyspy, wszystkie przedmioty niezwykle były by oświetlone. Głównie gniewało Hektora Servadac to, iż nie mógł obserwować ani słońca, ani księżyca. ani gwiazd, ani żadnego punktu tego firmamentu, który przecież możeby odpowiedział na jego pytanie, gdyby mgła rozproszyła się. Ben-Zuf próbował parę razy uspokoić swego kapitana, zalecając mu tę rezygnacyę, którą sam doprowadzał aż do obojętności; ale tak źle był przyjęty, iż nie odważał się więcej nic mówić. Ograniczył się więc na należytem spełnianiu swych funkcyi. Pomimo deszczu, wiatru, burzy, dzień i noc czuwał on na szczycie skały nadbrzeżnej, kilka godzin tylko na sen poświęcając. Ale napróżno przebiegał wzrokiem horyzont niezmiennie pusty. Zresztą jakiżby statek mógł utrzymać się przy takiej pogodzie i wichrach? Morze podnosiło fale na niepojętą wysokość, a huragan szalał z niesłychaną wściekłością. Pewno, że w drugim okresie formacyj, gdy spienione wody, ulotnione z powodu gorąca wewnętrznego, wznosiły się w kształcie pary w przestrzeń, aby potem strumieniami spaść na ziemię, fenomena epoki potopowej nie spełniały się z tak zdumiewającą siłą. Ale dnia 13go potop ten ustał, jakby zaczarowany. Ostatnie porywy wiatru rozproszyły chmury w nocy z 13go na 14ty. Hektor Servadac, od sześciu dni zamknięty w posterunku, opuścił go, jak tylko ujrzał, że deszcz ustaje, a wiatr się uspokaja. Sam zaraz pospieszył na brzeg, morza. Co wyczyta z gwiazd? Ten wielki krąg przez chwilę widzialny w nocy z 31 grudnia na 1go stycznia, czy znowu ukaże się jego oczom? Czy tajemnica przyszłości zostanie nakoniec odkryta? Niebo jaśniało. Żadna mgła nie zasłaniała jego kostelacyi. Firmament rozciągał się przed wzrokiem, jak ogromna karta nieba i kilka mgławic zarysowało się tam gdzie oko astronoma nie mogło ich przedtem rozróżnić bez teleskopu. Pierwszem staraniem oficera było rozpatrzeć gwiazdę polarną. Była ona widzialna, ale bardzo pochylona nad horyzontem i prawdopodobnem było, że nie służyła już za centralny punkt obrotu całego gwiaździstego systemu. Innemi słowami oś ziemska, nieskończenie wydłużona, nie przechodziła już przez stały punkt, jaki ta gwiazda zwykle zajmowała w przestrzeni. I w samej rzeczy, w godzinę potem widocznie zmieniła ona miejsce i zniżyła się nad horyzontem, jak gdyby należała do jakiej konstelacyj zodyakowej. Pozostało więc wynaleźć jaka gwiazda ją zastępuje, to jest przez jaki punkt nieba przechodzi teraz przedłużona oś ziemska. Tem spostrzeżeniem Hektor wyłącznie zajmował się kilka godzin. Nowa gwiazda polarna powinna była być nieruchomą, jak dawniejsza, wpośród innych gwiazd, które w pozornym swym ruchu odbywały, dokoła niej swój obrót dzienny. Kapitan Servadac rychło przekonał się, że jedna z tych gwiazd spełniała warunki nieruchomości i zdawała się być między wszystkiemi innemi stałą. Była to Wega w konstelacyi Liry, ta sama, która za dwadzieścia tysięcy lat ma zastąpić gwiazdę polarną. Owoż, ponieważ od czternastu dni nie upłynęło dwudziestu tysięcy lat, należało wnioskować, że oś ziemska nagle zmieniła się. — A zatem, zauważył kapitan, nie tylko oś zmieniła się, ale ponieważ przechodzi przez punkt tak zbliżony, przypuszczać należy, że morze Śródziemne przeniosło się ku równikowi. I wpadł w otchłań myśli, podczas gdy wzrok błąkał się od Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, która stała się konstelacyą zodyakalną i której jeden tylko ogon wynurzał się wtedy z wód, aż do tych nowych gwiazd półsferza południowego, które po raz pierwszy ukazały się jego oczom. Krzyk Ben-Zufa przywołał go na ziemię. — Księżyc! — krzyknął ordynans. — Księżyc? — Tak jest, księżyc! — odparł Ben-Zuf, zachwycony, że znowu widzi „towarzysza nocy ziemskich“, jak mówią poeci. I wskazywał na krąg, wznoszący się naprzeciw punktu, który słońce powinnoby zajmować w tej chwili. Czy był to księżyc, czy inny jaki planeta podrzędny, zwiększony z powodu zbliżenia się? Kapitan Servadac byłby w kłopocie, gdyby mu przyszło orzekać o tem; wziął on dość silną lunetę, którą zwykle posługiwał się w swych robotach geodezyjnych i naprowadził ją na zapowiedzianą gwiazdę. — Jeżeli to jest księżyc — powiedział — to przyznać trzeba, że bardzo znacznie oddalił się od nas. Teraz już nie na tysiące, ale na miliony mil potrzebaby obliczać jego odległość! Po szczegółowem zbadaniu, sądził, iż może twierdzić, że wcale nie był to księżyc. Nie poznawał tego kręgu wybladłego, tej gry światła i cienia, które nadają mu poniekąd pozór twarzy ludzkiej. Nie dostrzegł tam ani śladów płaszczyzn, czyli wód, ani owej aureoli promieniejącej dokoła wspaniałej góry Tycho. — Eh, nie! to nie księżyc! — zawołał. — Dlaczegożby niemiał to być księżyc? —zapytał Ben-Zuf, szczególnie dbający o swe odkrycie. — Bo to ciało niebieskie samo posiada mały księżyc, służący mu za satelitę. W samej rzeczy, jasny punkt, przypominający satelitów Jowisza, ukazujących się w instrumentach średniej siły, dość wyraźnie odbijał w lunecie. — Ale jeżeli to nie księżyc, to cóż to takiego? — zawołał kapitan Servadac, tupnąwszy nogą. — Nie jest to Wenus, nie jest Merkury, ponieważ dwie te planety nie mają satelitów! A jednak chodzi tu o planetę, którego orbita zawiera się w orbicie ziemi, ponieważ towarzyszy słońcu w jego pozornym ruchu! Ale do licha! jeżeli to ani Wenus ani Merkury, to chyba będzie księżyc!... Ale gdzie u dyabła ukradł on tego satelitę?